Speak Now
by The Fairy Witch
Summary: And they said 'Speak now' (Based on Taylor Swift's song: Speak Now) Hikari sangat sedih karena tunangannya, Gill, dipaksa menikahi Luna oleh ibu tirinya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Hikari? Bad summary, but just read it. I took the cover from google, and I thank from my heart to the owner and sorry because I don't know how to get your permission.


_Hai! Ini fanfic one shoot pertama Witch. Semoga ini jadi yang pertama dari sekian banyaknya(?) nanti. Kisah ini berdasarkan lagunya Taylor Swift, Speak Now berdasarkan pandangan Witch ya. Entah mengapa Witch kepikiran buat fic seperti ini. Lagian dari dulu Witch selalu kecewa kenapa Speak Now nggak ada video klip-nya. Jadi mungkin gara-gara itu. -_-" Well, enjoy! :3_

**YANG PUNYA HARVEST MOON BUKAN AKU,**

**AKU HANYA SEORANG FANS YANG MEMBUAT CERITA TENTANG TOKOHNYA.**

**DON'T LIKE? SO DON'T READ!**

**MAAF KALO GAJE, OOC, TYPO(S), DAN HAL GAK ENAK LAINNYA.**

Harvest Moon Animal Parade: Speak Now

_I am not the kind of girl,_

_ Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion…_

_ But you are not the kind of boy,_

_ Who should be marrying the wrong girl…_

Sore itu aku menatap laut dari Light House. Ombak menari-nari dan gemericik air serasa berusaha menenangkan jiwaku yang tengah mendung. Burung camar bersahut-sahutan seakan berusaha bicara padaku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku menatap matahari yang berwarna jingga.

"Hikari…"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria yang kucintai disana. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera memeluknya dan kemudian menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Dia pun juga memelukku erat, seakan enggan melepaskanku. Dia mengelus rambutku lembut, dan berbisik:

"It's okay, it's okay"

Aku tetap menangis. Biar saja orang-orang melihat. Setidaknya aku bisa memeluknya untuk terakhir kali, sebab besok dia bukan milikku lagi. Besok… adalah hari pernikahan sialan itu. Gill, pria ini, akan terpaksa kuserahkan kepada wanita iblis berambut pink itu, Luna. Ini semua tak akan terjadi jika ibu tiri Gill, yang baru menikah dengan ayahnya sebulan yang lalu, tak pernah ada.

Ibu tiri Gill berhutang kepada keluarga Longman, dan ujung-ujungnya tidak bisa membayar hutang yang sangat banyak itu. Keluarga itu bersedia untuk menghapuskan semua hutang ibu tiri Gill asalkan Gill menikahi putri bungsu mereka, Luna. Gill pun dipaksa untuk menikahi Luna, padahal aku dan dia sudah bertunangan. Mayor Hamilton, ayah Gill, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena istrinya mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Gill tidak menikahi Luna.

Luna adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga kaya Longman. Dia sangat manja, semua keinginannya harus dipenuhi oleh orangtuanya. Sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan kakaknya, Candace, yang pendiam, baik dan mandiri. Candace sudah menikah dan hidup tentram di Sunshine Islands, tempat suaminya berkerja. Dari dulu, Luna memang menyukai Gill. Tapi, ketika aku datang, tak disangka aku dan Gill malah menyukai satu sama lain. Luna tak bisa terima dan berkata dia akan balas dendam suatu saat. Dan inilah balas dendamnya, sukses membuat hatiku hancur lebur.

Kembali lagi ke Light House, sudah lebih dari 15 menit aku menangis di pelukan Gill. Aku sudah mulai sedikit tenang. Kami pun berdiri di pinggir pagar, menatap laut bersama. Semuanya hening sampai Gill angkat bicara.

"Apapun yang terjadi besok, aku tetap akan mencintaimu, selamanya"

Aku hendak menangis lagi, tapi tiba tiba Gill meraih wajahku, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dia sedikit merunduk dan menciumku pelan. Aku pun memejamkan mataku, sampai tiba-tiba kurasakan air menyentuh pipiku. Aku heran, aku kan tidak sedang menangis. Air apa ini?

Kemudian Gill melepaskan ciumannya dan aku pun menatap mukanya. Air mata berlinang di pipinya. Gill… menangis. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya menangis. Dia segera menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangannya. Gill… pasti sangat sedih. Selama ini, dia selalu bersikap tegar di hadapanku, selalu berlagak kuat. Tapi di hari ini, aku melihatnya menangis. Aku tak menyangka Gill ternyata sangat tak sanggup melepaskanku.

Gill pun mengantarkanku pulang. Ketika sampai di depan rumahku, Gill menatapku lekat-lekat. Kemudian dia menciumku lagi. Aku memejamkan mataku lagi, dan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku lagi. Ciuman itu berlangsung begitu lama. Karena mungkin saja itu ciuman terakhir yang bisa kami lakukan. Ketika selang waktu untuk kami bernafas, Gill selalu membisikan 'I love you' di telingaku. Entah berapa kali dia sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu di sore hari ini.

* * *

_I sneak in and see your friends,_

_ And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel,_

_ And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,_

_ Somewhere back inside a room,_

_ Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry._

Aku menyelinap ke ruangan di belakang gereja, sekedar untuk mencari Gill di ruang persiapan pengantin. Ketika aku melewati sebuah ruangan yang pintunya sedikit terbuka, aku mendengar sebuah teriakan sebal.

"Hati-hati dengan gaunku! Gajimu setahun pun tak akan sanggup membeli gantinya!"

Aku pun mengintip ke ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang pembantu menumpahkan minuman di dekat seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Luna. Pembantu itu segera mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan gelas itu. Sepertinya Luna marah karena pembantu itu hampir saja menumpahkan minuman di gaun pengantin yang dipakainya.

"M-maaf nyonya" ucap pembantu itu pelan.

"Hh… dasar tak becus! Satu kali kecerobohan lagi, kau kupecat!"

Luna pun duduk di depan cermin dan beberapa orang mulai mendandaninya. Wajahnya begitu angkuh ketika berkata:

"Gill sayang, akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, bukan gadis kampungan itu lagi"

Wajahku memanas. Aku pun segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum amarahku meledak dan aku bisa saja melakukan suatu hal yang buruk kepada Luna. Aku berlari ke Light House dan menenangkan diriku disana. Aku menangis lagi disana. Sebentar lagi, Gill-ku akan menjadi milik wanita itu. Aku kesal, dan memukul-mukul pagar pembatas, sekedar melampiaskan kekesalanku.

* * *

_Fond gestures are exchanged,_

_ And the organ starts to play_

_ A song that sounds like a death march,_

_ And I am hiding in the curtains,_

_ It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be._

Organ mulai memainkan musik pernikahan, yang terdengar seperti musik kematian di telingaku. Orang-orang mulai memadati gereja, dan aku baru sadar mungkin aku satu-satunya yang tak diundang. Biarlah, lagipula orang-orang ini tak akan memeriksa apakah kau diundang atau tidak kan?

Pendeta memasuki gereja diikuti oleh Gill. Gill memakai tuxedo berwarna putih. Dia… terlihat begitu tampan. Tampak dia mencariku di kerumunan orang yang duduk, kemudian ketika matanya bertemu dengan mataku, dia memberikan senyum sedih. Aku kemudian menunduk karena tak sanggup melihat wajahnya yang sedih.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen._

_ But I know you wish it was me,_

_ You wish it was me,_

_ Don't you?_

Kemudian Luna memasuki gereja dengan beberapa pengiring pengantin dan ayahnya. Wajahnya angkuh dan dia berjalan layaknya seorang ratu kelas atas. Harusnya aku yang berada di sana. Harusnya aku yang mendampingi Gill. Tapi aku tahu, Gill berharap yang berjalan itu aku, dia pasti berharap begitu, iya kan?

Kemudian Luna sampai di depan altar, dan si pendeta, Perry, memulai acara. Ketika memulai acara, dia bertanya:

"Sebelum acara penting ini dimulai, adakah yang keberatan tentang pernikahan ini?"

_This is surely not what you thought it would be,_

_ I lose myself in a daydream,_

_ Where I stand and say_

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku kehilangan akal sehatku dan langsung berdiri. Semua orang langsung memandangku terkejut, begitu pula dengan Gill dan Luna. Luna Nampak sangat kesal dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Walaupun aku berdiri, aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

_ I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_ There's the silence, there's my last chance,_

_ I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me._

_ Horrified looks by everyone in the room_

_ But I'm only looking at you._

"Tolong bicara sekarang atau diam saja" kata Perry, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Suasana hening, bagaimanapun juga ini kesempatan terakhirku sebelum Gill menjadi milik orang lain. Tanganku gemetar karena aku menyadari semua orang menatapku. Tatapan mereka sepertinya takut aku akan mengacaukan pernikahan ini atau mereka takut ada sesuatu yang aneh yeng merasuki diriku. Walaupun semua mata tertuju padaku, aku tetap hanya menatap Gill dan berkata:

"Aku… aku bukannya wanita yang harusnya dengan kasar menghancurkan acara pernikahan ini, tapi… Gill, kamu bukan laki-laki yang harusnya menikahi wanita yang salah. Itu hakmu untuk menentukan pasanganmu, bukan orang lain. Kau tidak seharusnya dipaksa menikahinya karena hutang ibu tirimu"

Aku tak menyangka kata-kata seperti itulah yang meluncur dari bibirku. Semua orang menatap ibu tiri Gill. Mukanya langsung pucat dan dia segera berlari keluar gereja. Pasti semua orang baru tau tentang hutang itu. Sekarang aku yakin ibu tiri Gill tak akan berani lagi memaksa Gill untuk menikahi Luna.

_ Don't say yes runaway now,_

_ I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._

_ Don't wait or say a single vow,_

_ You need to hear me out,_

_ And they say 'Speak now'_

"Biarkan saja dia! Ayo lanjutkan acaranya!" teriak Luna marah.

"Jangan Gill! Jangan lakukan! Kau tak mencintainya, dan kau tak akan bahagia kalau menikahi wanita yang tak kau cintai! Jangan setuju dengannya, jangan lanjutkan acara ini! Kamu harus mendengarkanku!" sahutku.

Gill tampak bingung, dan orang-orang berteriak kepadanya:

"Bicara sekarang!"

Gill menutup matanya dan kemudian berlari ke arahku dan langsung menciumku. Aku kaget, dan kemudian dia berkata:

"Sudah kuduga kamu adalah jodohku, Hikari, wanita yang berani mengacaukan sebuah pernikahan demi orang yang dicintai. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu memilihmu. Aku senang sekali kau ada di sini untuk menghancurkan pernikahan sialan ini"

Gill mengandeng tanganku dan mulai menarikku untuk keluar dari gereja ini.

"Hei Gill, kembali! Kau harus menikahiku!" teriak Luna sambil berusaha mengejar Gill. Tapi dia malah terjatuh karena tersandung gaunnya yang panjang.

"Hahaha… maafkan aku Luna! Kuharap kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik!" teriak Gill. Semua hadirin bertepuk tangan dan bersorak-sorak. Luna mengucapkan kata-kata kotor karena sebal. Kami segera berlari menjauhi gereja.

Dia masih menarik tanganku dan kemudian menoleh tanganku. Dia tersenyum dan aku pun membalas senyumya. Aku sangat bahagia atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, pasti Gill sudah menjadi milik Luna sekarang.

**~THE END~**

_Weeee… akhirnya selesai juga… :D_

_Hah, Gill-nya kayak OOC ya… apalagi Luna-nya. OOC banget._

_Keluarga Luna jadi kaya hahaha… itu jadi AU ya… ah sudahlah -_-_

_Well, review ya… dan tunggu fic oneshoot witch selanjutnya! :3_


End file.
